


Dead Reckoning

by Sir_Deadpool



Series: Dead Reckoning. [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Deadpool/pseuds/Sir_Deadpool
Summary: In the world of order, we plan, reflect, and think about what to do next. In the world of chaos, things happen, we get things done, yet unpredictability persists. In one world, we like to think we are in control. In the other, we mingle together with increasing complexity, conflict, and uncertainty. A tale of one man's journey to find where he stands.
Series: Dead Reckoning. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773049
Kudos: 1





	1. Project X

I don’t own Marvel comics. Please do read and review my first marvel story, it makes me feel nice and warm and inspires me to write more.

XXX  
Martin Sutter the head of a group known as The Facility stared impassively at the video screen on his desk, looking back at him was a man in a bright crimson suit with slicked-back raven hair and onyx sunglasses with a smirk on his face, a man that was known to a select few as The Kingmaker.

“Good evening, Martin.” The Kingmaker began from behind his large redwood desk. A bald man in a black and white business suit stared at him evenly not saying a word. “I have a nice specimen for you today.”

“Male or Female?” Martin spoke after a moment, nodding in acknowledgment at last, the Kingmaker smiled at him, and the light shinned across his dark sunglasses.

“A freshly born mutant. It will be three hundred and fifty million dollars.” He announced casually, but didn’t take his face off camera, barely budging to turn or twitch.

“Our agreement was fifty million for a mutant child, I suppose you have a reason to extort the agreed price…” Martin commented with a raised brow. The Kingmaker kept his smirk on his face as he replied to the bald director of The Facility.

“This isn’t any mutant child; this is the son of Wolverine. My agents bribed the father rather handsomely and swapped the child out at a local hospital; two were killed when they came into contact with operatives from The Hand, I assure you that I have looked into this personally given the seriousness of such a thing and learned that the death cult has been abducting Wolverine’s children for years now.”

“I will expect the boy within the next four days.” The bald director approved with a nod after a moment’s silence. Martin would have turned the offer down if the Kingmaker had not mentioned the complications with The Hand. The cult had been known to be targeting the legendary test subject his predecessors had trained here decades prior.

“Good doing business with you as always.” The Kingmaker chuckled with a smirk growing on his lips as he saw the bank account he used with The Facility half of the requested price wired to it just before Martin closed the line and called his wife.

“Stephanie, prepare the Canadian bunker for our new subject once it arrives here.”

“Yes, Martin.” The voice called back over the intercom before a sound of shuffling papers was heard and the call ended. Director Martin Sutter sat still behind his desk after ending the call before calling his chief of surgery on the intercom.

“Zander, prepare your lab’s gene therapy session for a superhuman augmentation and enhancements program on Thursday, your next subject will arrive then.”

“Yes, Martin.” 

“Try not to kill this one this time. I may need to look for someone to replace you if you lose another subject we purchase.”

“Yes, sir.” Zander replied with a more serious tone before Martin cut the call and reclined back into his chair.

XXX  
Six years later a young black haired boy in a white one-piece jumpsuit was marched into a small and near empty room by two large muscle-bound men brandishing weapons, with dim bulbs illuminating a man who was tied to a chair in the center of the room in front of an observation glass.

“Kill him.” A voice said over the intercom. The boy nodded dumbly and picked up a pistol on the ground, and a second later he fell over and was rolling around on the floor in agony as electricity coursed through his body. The boy cried out, and the pain ceased just for him to hear the voice come back.

“Use the knife.” One of the escorts pulled out a small knife and tossed it at the child’s feet; this was a different voice; it attempted to be cold and as indifferent as the first, but there were the subtle hints of a sadistic pleasure of watching the child suffer.

The boy rose to his feet and walked slowly over to the man in the chair; he wore a green bodysuit with an emblem on the side of his shoulder, a green skull with snakes on and under it, one of his teachers said this was a symbol of the terrorist organization Hydra. The boy said nothing as he reached forward and grabbed the man’s face and gouged his eyes out with his thumbs as the Hydra agent kicked and screamed.

Soon the man stopped kicking and screaming and was still as the child suddenly inserted the knife into his chin and pulled it out to repeatedly stab the man’s throat and side showering him in bloody spurts. A panel above the two opened, and a single gunshot rang out as the dead Hydra agent’s head exploded, showering the boy’s face with blood, brain matter, and skull fragments. The boy stared up to see a bald man in a black business suit holding a rifle staring back down at him.

“Excellent work P-1. Begin the next trial.” He said as the doors opened, but instead of the previous guards that escorted him there were two different men, one holding back a pair of large looking dogs, the other man walked over to him and dropped a second small knife in front of the child.

“Good luck.” The man muttered and marched away. The child looked at the knife and at the dogs then back to the knife on the floor and picked it up. They let the dogs go; both howled and snarled before charging at him.

XXX

Martin stood and watched as the child fended off the Rottweiler’s with ease, the gene therapy giving the young child the strength of two grown men. “What do the readouts show?” He asked four men and women that stood behind him staring at a series of machines showing statistics of the child’s body.

“The gene therapy on the subject’s nervous system is providing faster reflexes and his muscle capacity is higher than any standard human could exhibit at his ages unless they had trained for professional athletics.”

“And it’s healing?”

“Rapidly accelerated, a gunshot or knife wound should heal within hours.”

“Not good enough,” Martin said with a frown as he saw the child stab one of the dogs in the ribcage before stabbing it in the throat as the second bit down on his right arm.

“I want it to heal from those almost instantly. No sense in having a weapon that breaks after taking a few gunshots.”

“Yes, director.” The scientist nodded deftly as he went back to the reports.

“What do you think, Zander?” Martin asked.

“I think he is ready for the field test.”

“That is extremely soon. Why do you think he is ready now?”

“One can only learn so much from books and kill defenseless men. Sink or swim, let’s chuck him in the deep end.” Zander said with a cruel smirk. 

“Ok, I’ll have it ready for him soon, would you care to pick where we send him?”

“There are always places to train children how to fight in war zones.” Zander’s smirk turned feral when he looked at the child as it killed the second dog instantly by stabbing it in the eye as it charged him. “Eastern Europe is always in the midst of some violence; we can insert him there for combat training.

XXX

Eight years had passed since the first project began and field testing had begun in Eastern Europe, P-1 having been returned to the native wilderness of Martin’s facility mere months prior. 

"You called for me, sir?" A mechanically disguised voice said from the office doorway. Martin Sutter, the director of The Facility, steeled his features and turned to face the young boy before him.  
He had grown well, making it to a height of five foot seven, a tall height for a child no older than the age of fifteen thanks to a carefully balanced diet and around the clock physical exercise and conditioning.  
He had a short sword crossing along the back of his form-fitting black body armor and a black faceplate mask that only showed his upper face, Martin nodded at him and waved him in. "I have an assignment for you P-1. A target has surfaced in Paris, and we are sending you to eliminate them before they can reach the S.H.I.E.L.D. authorities there, you leave in one hour.”

The boy known as P-1 bowed his head. "Yes, sir." The assassin spoke without an ounce of hesitation. Over a decade of indoctrination and training had made him well compliant and docile. Martin turned to his intercom and paged his secretary. "Send in Dr. Kinney."  
Sarah Kinney was known as many things in life, a myriad of nicknames that she would not list out. Still, despite her reputation, it had only been a few months since she lost her last job before she had become an employee of The Facility. She had been privy to the rumors that circled among her co-workers for such a relatively short amount of time.

The rumors she had heard about this strange and dangerous child the director used as his chief assassin ran rampant in the staff lounge. Stories of how he had single-handedly destroyed an entire Hydra platoon that had invaded the facility in under a minute with only a pair of combat knives or how he killed twelve gunmen before they could reload. Among other more far-fetched or outlandish things, she didn’t care to remember.

Before she could look around the office anymore, the voice of her new employer spoke to her. 

“You want to do what?” He asked, his surrogate son and head of surgery Zander Rice sat in front of Martin’s desk as Dr. Kinney walked over and sat down beside him.

“Damage to the Y chromosome from Wolverine’s DNA is too extensive. The most effective and expeditious way to complete the strand is to lose the damaged Y chromosome and replace it with the intact X chromosome.” Martin rose from his chair and looked out at the sky before turning back to the two scientists before him.

“You want to make the subject female?” He asked as his face showed curiosity while he sounded annoyed by the concept.

“That would be a side effect, yes,” Kinney said with a shrug. Zander turned to her with an intense glare.

“You are supposed to be making a weapon, not a damn Barbie doll!” He shouted. Standing up from up his seat abruptly, sending it crashing to the floor. Sarah turned her head to argue with him and froze as she caught sight of a black metallic face mask that seemingly appeared from the shadows, he was of average height and his body structure, though somewhat obscured by the body armor was not that of a fully mature man. This must have been the experiment known as P-1, the director’s chief assassin. 

“Where the hell did it come from?” Sarah thought to herself as the figure vanished from her sight and reappeared before Zander who just glared at the cold eyes looking at him.

“Zander, sit down!” Martin spoke forcefully as the assassin turned to stare down Zander, who just glared at it before complying and sitting back in his chair after he picked it up.

“Doctor Kinney… I am siding with Zander on this; you knew what you were getting into when you signed up here.” The Director said turning back to look out the window, causing him to miss the childish smirk Zander gave Sarah at the news.

“You asked me to help you with the project, and I have a solution, the Y chromosome is too extensively damaged! There is not enough to work with to even repair it. You want me to make you an exact clone of Wolverine; I can’t do that with the materials you gave me. What I can do is make a genetic twin of the subject if you want. It won’t be a walking copy of the original, but it will have all the same properties. That is all I can do with the X chromosome you have here, given the tools and resources you have here it will take ten to sixteen years to repair the Y chromosome fully.” Martin cupped his chin in thought. That was far too long to wait when a viable and profitable option was on the table, and he couldn’t refute what Sarah was saying.

“That’s not a solution that is a deviation of your contract! ‘Einstein of genetics’ what a load of horse shit!” Martin’s wife and his secretary came into the room at that point carrying a small stack of papers and files just as Zander had his outburst.

“Sorry to interrupt… Martin here are those files you wanted.” She said handing them to the director.

“Thank you, darling.” He turned his attention to the two workers before him. “Zander that is enough.” Zander frowned but kept his mouth shut, not bothering to look at his employer instead choosing to glance at his employer’s wife. Which did not go unnoticed by Martin, he glared briefly at the way his surrogate son looked at his wife before turning back to his newest employee.

“Doctor Kinney, you were brought here to work a miracle, I would like you to recognize and honor your commitment, but I am not going to ignore a chance like the one you are giving us. I will permit you to attempt to work on the Y chromosome, but do continue to try and repair the X chromosome if there is even the slimmest chance you can repair it, the better for us.”

“Martin, this is insane!” Zander began objecting only for the Director to stare at him coldly

“Zander, shut up. This is not up for discussion.” Zander paused, hearing the unusual anger in the tone of his foster father and gave up, just stomping out of the office.

“Thank you, Director Sutter,” Sarah said as she reached out to shake hands with him.

“Thank you, Doctor Kinney, if this doesn’t work, it will be on you. I trust you know this.” Martin said as they let go and he escorted her out. He now had to deal with his Head of Surgery. 

“P-1!” The masked soldier stepped out of the shadows and stood at Martin’s side.

“I’m taking you off your deployment in Paris; the local branch will handle it. I want you to be present when I bring Zander here. There are some questions that need answering.”

“Yes, sir.” Martin glanced at his bodyguard briefly, before turning to his intercom.

“Darling, I want you to come back to my office, I have to talk to you about something important.”

“Right away.” The doors to his office opened up instantly, and his wife walked in.

“Take a seat.” She flinched at the cold tone her husband spoke to her with and sat down in front of him.

“I saw Zander staring at you with keen interest as you left; he didn’t hide the desire to have sex with you just a few minutes ago. I am going to put that notion out of his mind soon enough; I want you to stay away from him from now on. Is that clear?” His wife nodded dumbly and left in a hurry, scared of the anger she saw on her husband’s face. He then had the computer system page Zander to his office as he didn’t want to have his wife even speak to the man he helped raise as his own son for decades.

“What is it, Martin?” The man asked as he was confused about his being called back so quickly, not ever an hour after their meeting. Martin did nothing more than a nod to his favored assassin. P-1 appeared behind Zander, foot raised and planting it square in his back kicking the older man fall out of his chair and onto the floor.

“I saw the way you were looking at my wife, Zander. And I assure you I recognize what you looked at her for.”

“Martin, I didn’t-!” P-1 roughly grabbed Zander by the neck and lifted him up off the floor before he could finish speaking. 

“I raised you; I taught you. I gave you a job, and yet you choose to repay me by wanting to sleep with my wife!” Martin strode forward and grabbed Zander by his throat before he lifted him off the floor.

“Just so we are clear Zander if I so much as think you have desires for my wife.” P-1 took a cue to expertly put a knife against Zander’s neck in between Director Sutter’s fingers.

“I will have you killed, slowly and in the most painful way I can imagine. Am I clear?” Zander didn’t say a word just nodding slowly, his eyes full of terror, careful to not cut himself on the knife.

“Good.” The assassin nodded at that, put the knife away then grabbed Zander by his shoulders and threw the man out of the office. Martin was still fuming when he began to talk to his assassin.

“If Doctor Kinney is so determined to have the damn clone be a girl, she can carry it! Go tell her she can bear the child or you can put a bullet in her head.” P-1 nodded and walked out of the room to carry out his orders.

XXX

Years had passed from that moment. Zander had been disgraced and was largely ignored by the staff while Sarah had risen to her former coworker’s position at The Director’s ear. She also had given birth to the clone she was hired to create, and the subject was named X-23.  
Martin was walking down a sterilized hallway as P-1 walked beside him, flanked by two guards in black military fatigues carrying assault rifles; P-1 was now wearing a seamless black bodysuit with a metal helmet on his head. Strapped to his back was a small combat sword and an assault rifle held in his hands attached to a sling around his shoulder.

The group was escorting a small elderly Asian man to the area the subject named X-23 was living in. The doors slid open, and the Asian man was pushed in, a look of sadness crossing his face as he looked at the crouched form of subject X-23 who stared back at him in curiosity.

“Time to train,” Martin said quietly as he gestured for her to accompany them to the Japanese styled training built into the facility. The two guards left as soon as X-23 went into the small room with the martial arts instructor that had previously trained P-1.

“Begin the session. Tanaka.” The elderly man now known as Tanaka began sparring and thoroughly beating X-23 in a mixed form of martial arts all the while trying to teach her the moves he was using on her.

“Intelligence and comprehension tests show her to be off the charts.” Sarah paused before speaking from a table behind Martin who stood watching the live feed to the dojo.

“And physically?” Martin asked his two department heads, not caring which one answered him.

“Given her age, she is at the peak human condition.”

“Human condition?” Martin said as with a frown as he turned to look at Zander.

“Mutation usually occurs after puberty, we are attempting to advance this by controlling environmental variables, and her quarters are being kept at high temperatures to accelerate development.” He paused to take a breath before continuing. “We may not be able to perform the bonding method until her X-gene is working, but the claws are another matter. Their growth can be retarded and remain effective.” Sarah spoke up as soon as Zander finished.

“I don’t see the need to bond her skeleton with Adamantium until she has fully matured.” She said, objecting to Zander’s attempt to get the bonding ahead of schedule. The man had constantly been attempting to cause X-23 any kind of pain or suffering, no matter what was needed and was starting to push the limits of his patience.

“Aw how cute, the overprotective mother speaks out,” Zander said with a sneer at Sarah who ignored the barb and stared at her boss, refusing to rise to the barb.

“Enough Zander, both of you leave,” Martin said not bothering to turn and look at the two department heads. They both got up from their seats, turning to leave the room.

“What do you think of subject X-23, P-1?” Martin asked as the two men were alone.

“I think she can be dangerous in combat, sir.” They saw Tanaka block a kick and send X-23 spinning out through the air and landing hard on her back, with her immediately getting back up to attack Tanaka.

“You truly think so?” Martin asked. Having distanced himself from Zander over his eagerness to torture, Martin had started to confide in his chief assassin and bodyguard for advice on the X-23 operation, more so the latter of those roles after the numerous assassination attempts by Hydra and A.I.M. were made against his life, which P-1 intervened in, and stopped.

“Yes, sir. Why do you ask?” P-1 said with his voice filter making his voice sound hollow and robotic. 

“I am thinking of having you work with her on her first mission to gauge her skills in the field,” Martin said watching as X-23 then blocked a sword strike from her instructor.

“Tell Rice to give her radiation poisoning to activate her X-gene. I want that healing factor to activate as soon as possible, and her claws to be fully developed sooner; we don’t wait for Mother Nature to run its course around here.” Martin said abruptly making his guard look at him than back down at the spar, the director turning his head to his guard who nodded and vanished without a trace before Martin could blink, his teleportation something Martin had made use of numerous times. A minute later P-1 appeared again by his side.

“He has been informed, sir,” P-1 said, and Martin noticed a strange tenseness about his guard as he said this.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Doctor Rice seemed delighted about the experimentation, you permitted him.” Martin frowned, pinching his temples and letting a deep sigh out, believing he was safe from judgement by his slave soldier, he knew Zander loathed Wolverine for killing his father, but he didn’t think he would go out of his way to cause damage to X-23, nor love the opportunity to do it so. This posed a problem. A problem he didn’t need impeding the X-23 experiment.

“I Suppose I have given him too much leeway, if it becomes an issue, and he oversteps his boundaries. Kill him. He has already outlived his usefulness to me.” P-1 nodded and watched as X-23 ducked and dodged sword strikes from her instructor.

“Yes, sir.” The two men watched as X-23 caught a sword strike with her bare hands, and P-1 saw the teacher smile proudly at her, as did Martin.

“Hm?”

“Sir?” 

“This I could see as a problem, we can’t have her gaining a sense of self or emotions, emotions will only hinder her skill in combat,” Martin said frowning again at the scene in front of him as Zander took X-23 away abruptly, most likely for the radiation treatment.

“If you say so, sir.”

“You understand she has to have no emotions in order to be anything close to what Wolverine was,” Sutter said without looking away from the exchange.

“Yes, sir,” P-1 answered as he rested his hand on his rifle before he teleported off to fulfill his orders. Martin glanced back at X-23 being taken away and left, giving no thought to anything he said to his bodyguard

XXX

The next day, P-1 was back above the training room watching as X-23 waited for his old martial arts instructor; P-1 tried not to show it, but he enjoyed seeing the man, as he was the only person to show him any form compassion and warmth when he grew up at the Facility. Then as a punishment for the two of them bonding they sent him off to aid a warlord in Africa for five years. 

He looked down as he saw Tanaka-sensei walk in and then noticed X-23’s posture had suddenly changed immediately from the calm student to what was akin to a raging animal as she shot her claws out and charged at the aging martial arts instructor who stood stuck in disbelief from the sheer feral rage on her face.

P-1 was un-noticed as he turned while Martin and Zander watched X-23 brutally kill Tanaka-sensei. 

One year later.

The silent guard stood in the meeting room behind Martin; he wore a black shirt under an unbuttoned gray battle dress uniform with matching combat fatigues, he no longer carried a sword instead using a combat knife and a pair of handguns one holstered at his waist with the other under his arm. Sitting on opposite sides of the business desk was Doctor Kinney and Doctor Rice, with Martin at the head of the table.

“It’s time to put X-23 in the field; I believe she has had plenty of time to train and hone her abilities.”

“Are you sure?” Kinney asked causing Zander to snort at her.

“It’s been long enough. We need to get her out there working.” Zander said annoyed at her hesitation.

“You sound more like a pimp, than a scientist.” Kinney said, scoffing at her colleague. Who just glared back at her.

“That’s enough; the order has been made. If we are going to sell her talents, we need to advertise.” Martin spoke his voice ending the dispute before it began.

“P-1, you will be watching X-23 during her first assignment; do not interfere unless you deem it necessary or if extraction is required. You two are dismissed.” He said nothing and watched the two heads of genetics and surgery leave the office room before vanishing in a silver burst of light.

XXX

Los Angeles Election Convention Center.

P-1 walked over the floor he wore a white business suit to blend in the political convention for the Presidential Candidate Greg Johnson. Hundreds of people crowded the room to see the candidate and his family.  
All seemed cheerful and cheered for those attending, but P-1 knew that it would not last. X-23 had less than thirty seconds to assassinate a presidential candidate, once she arrived here of course. He paused, hearing the metal detector go off he turned and saw that X-23 was almost unrecognizable, she had braided her hair onto the sides of her head, wore glasses and had leg braces, as well as metal crutches, the guard smiled at her and let her go. After all who would suspect a little seven-year-old looking girl of being a vicious killing machine. He looked at his watch and looked up at X-23 as she walked over to the room the candidate went to. She looked at him, and they synched watches. A move altogether unnoticed by the people in the crowd. She continued to the door and was stopped by a security guard. She began to sob uncontrollably as the guard denied her access to the room, taking a quick breath to himself, the older of the two turned away and went out the door and into the hall of the convention center.

He had more than one goal to complete while he was here. Walking into the restroom, he locked the bathroom door as the last man in there left, heading to the last empty stall he lifted the lid of the toilet up and reached into the tank, pulling out a preplaced bag. In the bag was a thin square box that, and a powerful magnetic device that fit in his coat pocket. Someone began knocking on the bathroom door as P-1 put the device away in his pocket flicking his wrist the square box unfolded into a one-handed tomahawk styled axe, he folded the weapon and hid it in his coat, before he tossed the bag into the trash as he heard the security officers demand he open the door. He unlocked the door and found a trio of security guards glaring at him; they were most likely close to kicking the door in. In his mind the countdown timer was still ticking, X-23 had eighteen seconds left to eliminate the target.

“Sorry, it’s a nervous habit.” He said laughing softly with a practiced smile on his face; the guards glared at him as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, making sure to keep his eyes shut.

“It’s ok; my cousin does the same thing.” A younger looking agent said before the other two let him go, sixteen seconds left. He turned and ran back to the bathroom which was still thankfully empty.

“Oh shit, I forgot my wallet!” He exclaimed before he pushed past security and into the bathroom again, making a decent impression of frantically patting his pockets. The guards laughed quietly at his expense, and never saw as he vanished into a burst of silver light onto the roof. He reappeared right next to the vent that left him near the room the security used to record the event. Pulling out a camera attached to a thin cord, he extended the camera down the vent and saw only three guards were watching the video feeds of the interior of the building, two sitting one standing with his back to a wall.  
With eleven seconds left P-1 teleported to the backroom where X-23 headed to, just in time to see her stab Greg Johnson in the chest with the claw in her left foot. Ten seconds left, and he saw the security guards surge forward, hands moving to withdraw concealed pistols. None of the guards noticed him as they moved to take down X-23.

X-23 turned to them and charged at the guards rushing her. He headed to the doors as the guards that had stayed behind moved to get in, while X-23 blurred forward and butchered anyone she could get her hands on in the group of people in the back room. One of the guards drew a gun on her and moved to shoot her in the back. P-1 was behind him before his finger was on the trigger, kicking his leg in sideways to bring him down, he then grabbed the guard’s gun in one hand and tossed it away as the man grabbed at his broken leg and then sharply jerked his head back to make him fall over and finished him off by quickly stomping on his throat, caving in his windpipe to choke to death on his own blood.

Five seconds left, and twenty-seven bodies surrounded the two of them. P-1 grabbed X-23 by her shoulder, and they both vanished into thin air, just as the guards outside burst into the room. Arriving in the security room, P-1 took advantage of their distracted state as they stared at the video footage and lifted his ax. He strode over and raised his foot up, bringing it down on a guard’s head pushing his face into the keyboard, he swung the axe down burying it in the neck of another guard as he did this, and before the third could even see what happened to his two colleagues, P-1 pulled the axe out of the dead man’s neck and buried it into the skull of the third man just as he turned to face P-1 letting him hit the floor with the axe dug deep into his brain before any of them could even turn to face him. He took a video of X-23 killing the entire group of guards, and civilians after assassinating her target in a mere six seconds. He then took the magnetic device out replacing it with the video in his pocket and activated it, destroying the rest of the evidence as the screens turned to white noise. 

“Mission complete, returning to base,” P-1 said into a hidden earpiece, before heading out to retrieve X-23.

XXX

Martin sat at a desk with a wall of monitors before him each holding the visage of various superhuman psychopaths, dictators, and crime lords. “Anyone. Anywhere. Anytime. That is what we are offering; the starting price is fifty million dollars. A bargain price as you can see from our video.” Martin said with a smile as he stared at video feeds of Wilson Fisk, The Red Skull, representatives from Hydra and A.I.M., Mr. Sinister, and Dr. Doom.

Zander stood behind Martin’s chair on his right as P-1 stood on his left after changing back into his more traditional military styled clothing.

“P-1 go and tell Rachel to bring up a client list for Mr. Fisk and The Red Skull. They have taken the top two positions on the bidding.”

“Yes, sir,” P-1 said with a nod as he walked out the doors and over to Rachel’s desk.

“The Director wants a client list run on Wilson Fisk and the Red Skull.”

“Good evening, P-1.” P-1 turned to greet Sarah’s presence in the room.

“Dr. Kinney.” He replied curtly nodding to her. She sighed, and P-1 tilted his head at her.

“Is something wrong, Dr. Kinney?”

“No, I just-“ She was about to say before Zander burst through the doors and looked at her with a sneer, careful not to look at Rachel while P-1 was in the room.

“Sarah! Your little pet is finally earning it's keep around here.” He said looking down on her with a disgusted grin.

“Not if I have a say about it.” She glared back at him. Zander snarled and got in her face.

“You don’t get it; you don’t have a say anymore. You don’t matter anymore.” She didn’t say anything, and Zander snorted at her before walking away. P-1 walked back into the room where Martin was waiting.

“P-1, I think this is a good start for The Facility here.” 

“I agree sir; X-23 is highly talented.” He saw the auction had closed, Martin having already sorted out the list of buyers.

“Will you have me be joining her on her next mission, Sir?” Martin turned to him.

“No, she will no longer need your services. You will no longer be working for assassinations; you are going to be my guard.” The director said after giving a moment’s thought to the idea.

“Now, it’s time to make some money,” Martin said with a small grin as he walked out of the room.

XXX

Sarah sat at her favorite fast food restaurant on the way to visit her sister in New York. She decided to stop eating her sandwich as someone sat down at her booth. Looking up, she saw it was the unmistakable visage of Nick Fury, the director of the intelligence agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Hello, Dr. Kinney, I assume you know why I am here.” Sarah didn’t say a word just staring at the battle-hardened legendary spymaster staring back at her, looking around she saw the entire restaurant was being filled up out with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

“I know who you work for and what you have done, I also will let you go free Dr. Kinney, but if you want out of this unharmed or out of a jail cell, you have to help me. I want you to give up your new friends at The Facility.”

“Deal. But I have two people I want to get out with me.” She said without hesitation, thinking of how Zander tortured her daughter since throughout the years and the future she would have to endure working for The Facility.

“Who?”

“My daughter and bodyguard will help me get out before you attack. I want you to promise me their safety.” She said staring him right in the eye. Fury stared back before nodding after a moment.

“We have a deal; I want you to give me the layout of the building and the coordinates of where it is. As soon as possible, I’ll have an assault team ready to clean the facility as soon as you are clear.”

“Okay…. Thank you.” She said just before leaving making Fury look at her in surprise before he shrugged and turned around leaving the restaurant.

“I’ll meet you back here when I get what you need.”

“How will I know when you’re ready?” The S.H.I.E.L.D director merely raised an eyebrow over his remaining eye at her question, “Right, stupid question.”

XXX

P-1 was on the rooftop overlooking the restaurant watching the S.H.I.E.L.D. team escort Nick Fury back to the car they had arrived in through the scope of a sniper rifle. Sarah left shortly after; Martin had assigned him to shadow her after she went without his approval and used the X-23 subject to hunt down a rapist that kidnapped her niece a few years ago. He looked at the car as she got in before it sped off. P-1 knew he should call to the Director back at the facility, and then an image of X-23 killing Tanaka-sensei in a frenzied rage as Martin and Zander watched with smiles on their faces flashed before his eyes. He looked at the radio in his hand and hung it back up on his belt before teleporting away.


	2. Phase X-2

I don’t own Marvel.

Three years had passed since X-23’s first mission; since that day she had been all over the globe, killing for anyone that paid the right price to her masters at The Facility. Martin was sitting at the head of at the conference table with his two department heads once again seated across from him. 

“The remaining DNA from project Wolverine has been repaired enough for surgical purposes, Director,” Sarah spoke in an even tone as she talked to her employer from the left side of the table. Martin nodded to her after she finished, letting a small noise of his pleasure from her report break through his stoic façade.

“Good work. Will it be ready for P-1, to go through the grafting process?” The sixteen-year-old assassin didn’t so much as make a sound or turn his head from his position behind Martin as he heard this.

“Zander, I want you to go down to the lab room and prep for the area for surgery. “

“Yes, Martin.” Zander let out in a bored drawl as he stood up and walked away from the table, Sarah following not too long after. As soon as they left Martin buzzed the intercom to his new secretary.

“Rachel, Send in Ms. Kimura. I am curious to see our best assassin’s new handler.” Martin said, not even getting to finish his sentence the doors swung open and a woman in a pink and black bodysuit walked in, a smile on her tanned face as she looked to Martin and P-1.

“So you are the one that we gave the experimental treatments to. They make your skin dense enough that even Adamantium claws can’t penetrate it?”

“That’s what they say,” Kimura answered with a smirk. P-1 turned to look at her more intently as she stared at him with an arrogant smirk.

“Kill her,” Martin ordered, Kimura turned to him with her eyes widening a fraction in shock. Instinctively she reached for her holster only to find her pistol was gone, having handed it over on entry to the compound. In the time she went to reach for her gun P-1 had already drawn his, and fired four shots at her chest making her take a step back with a grunt from each of the bullets striking her, the suppressor on his gun making each shot fired being completely muted. Seeing the gun had little effect, he tossed it aside and drew a knife from the holster on his shoulder. Kimura kicked a chair toward her attacker, forcing P-1 to roll forward to avoid it, she took a step to the side to dodge a thrust and grabbed his arm with both hands, as she tried to swing him against the wall P-1 planted his feet on the wall before he shot forward, pulling her with him as he was able to grab her arm now. The two of them rolled across the floor before slamming into the foot of Martin’s desk. Kimura kicked him off her and rose to her feet, pulling a knife she had hidden behind her back. She charged at P-1 with a snarl, knife raised and bloodlust in her eyes as she looked at his calm, icy blue.

Just as she was getting close P-1 moved forward and they both attacked, her knife slicing him across the shoulder while his blade slashed at her stomach and followed up with a second slash to her back, merely cutting her suit open on the damaged areas and leaving her skin intact as it was when he tried to shoot her.

“That’s enough, P-1.” Nodding the soldier put his knife away and walked back to Martin’s side, picking his pistol up off the ground and holstering it as he did so.

“That was some test?” Kimura snarled with a breath of anger, staring at Martin with a mixture of disbelief and outrage. 

“Yes, your procedure is brand new, and you are our prototype, I had to see if it was a success. Now I know it is.” Before she could say anything, Martin held up a hand to indicate her silence. “Welcome to the Facility, Kimura,” Martin finished before he waved his hand to show Kimura that she was dismissed. Snorting in anger Kimura gave one last lingering look at P-1 before leaving, shouldering past one of the guards at the door.

“She is insane,” P-1 said out of turn. Martin looked at him surprised; P-1 hardly spoke without ordered to do so.

“Yes, she is, is that a problem?” Martin asked as he gauged his guard for any kind of reaction.

“No, sir.” P-1 replied, knowing he didn't expect anything else, and looked at the next mission papers laid on Martin’s desk; he was being sent with X-23 to assault an A.I.M. facility and steal experimental data and material they had gathered.

“You are going to declare war on A.I.M.?” P-1 asked as he looked at the files on Martin’s desk, Martin looked at him for a second, his mind comprehending this newfound talkative nature before nodding.

“Yes, they are proving to be a rather annoying thorn in my side lately, and have attempted to capture X-23 on a mission rather than pay us for our services. We have recently gotten our hands on intelligence telling us that Hydra is planning to do a meeting with A.I.M, we will have you, X-23, as well as a squad of my mercenaries take their place, we have already intercepted the Hydra team and acquired their uniforms and passcodes to the day of the meeting.”

“When will the mission be taking place, Director?” P-1 asked as he looked at his master.

“Right after your surgery, I will be having you retrieve the data on their servers, while X-23 keeps their troops off your back.” P-1 nodded and walked out of the room, His eyes shining in the light with restrained anger as his back was to the guards. After Martin and Zander had Tanaka-sensei killed he slowly grew an urge to try and kill them that he had to fight down constantly, he knew he couldn’t just try and escape. The second they found his mutation was teleportation after he turned thirteen on his seventy-eighth assassination, they implanted trackers all over his body, and an inhibitor implant so he could only teleport short distances away from the facility, or straight back to the base itself.He saw a possible ally in Dr. Kinney after seeing her meeting with Nick Fury, though he never had the chance to talk to her for exceptionally long.  
He would get his revenge, he had waited for years, and he would get his chance soon enough. He just needed to get the implants out of his body; he let go of the dark thoughts of blood and carnage he could bring on the scientists here for another time as he headed down to the surgery wing. He knew that soon he would have his chance.

XXX

After a rather uneventful surgical procedure, he was in the armory adjusting the sights on his assault rifle, in place of the Hydra facemask he chose to wear a black balaclava half mask beneath a metal faceguard that stopped at the bridge of his nose. A pair of goggles covered his eyes allowing him to see thermal heat signatures, far easier to use on a search and retrieval mission when you couldn’t see around corners. He heard the doors open and saw Zander Rice enter the prep room wearing a green body suit.

“What are you doing here, Doctor Rice?” He asked while loading a magazine into his rifle.

“Martin has authorized me to go on this mission if you have an issue with that take it up with him,” Zander said shoving past P-1 and taking an underarm holster off the wall with a compact Glock.

“You are not combat qualified,” P-1 said as he pulled the gun from Zander’s hands. Recklessly Zander threw a punch at him only for P-1 to bat it aside and land a clean jab on Zander’s throat, following with a kick to the chest that sent the weaker man flying out the prep room and onto the landing pad.

“Get up,” P-1 said as he walked over to Zander and wrapped his gloved hand around the doctor’s throat. P-1 having been trained since he could walk and had been forced to exercise for as long as he could remember and was genetically engineered to have a far greater level of strength than Zander did, allowing the sixteen-year-old killer to lift him off his feet by his throat as he choked and gasped for air.

“If you’re going on this mission, it is unarmed or not at all. You are not qualified to be on a combat mission.” P-1 abruptly dropped Zander on his ass and walked away to the helicopter, stopping and turning around to see X-23 in the prep room with Doctor Kinney, he narrowed his eyes as he saw Kinney reach down to hug the child while Zander stomped past him. He felt brief pain flared up in his chest as he saw the show of affection Kinney gave X-23, He wondered if it was jealousy he felt.  
He appeared right next to Sarah and X-23. He gestured for X-23 to head to the helicopter and Sarah to follow him.

“You are planning to bring Nick Fury and SHIELD here,” P-1 whispered, not bothering to ask or play around as he was looking at the older woman in the eye.

“What are you talking about?” Doctor Kinney asked. Trying to talk her way out of the situation, with panic settling in.

“Don’t panic, If the Director knew about this, you’d be dead already,” P-1 said to try and calm her down before continuing. “I was watching you when you met with Nick Fury.” He whispered low enough for her to talk back, doing his best to make sure no one saw them talk. “And I know you hate it here and don’t want her to be here forever.” He said minutely gesturing his head to X-23. “I want to get out of here as well, when I get back from this mission come find me; I will get you anything you need to escape,” P-1 said as Sarah looked at him with eyes full of suspicion, but he saw that under it laid a small light of hope.   
He imagined that she hoped he wasn’t lying to her. Zander gave P-1 a nasty look as he got on the helicopter, staring at him the entire time as the helicopter rose up and off the ground as soon as X-23 got on board.

XXX

P-1 watched in disinterest as the helicopter landed on the helipad of the A.I.M. base. In front of the doors of the A.I.M stood a pair of guards in their yellow beekeeper styled uniforms each holding an assault rifle in their hands. He gestured to X-23, who turned on a cloaking device, rendering herself invisible in the back of the helicopter. “When we break cover I want you four to go link up with X-23, head to the research labs, kill anyone that gets in your way, the rest of you are going to head to the evacuation point and secure it against any attack for our retreat. We have eight minutes to make it back to here before they destroy the building with their failsafe device.”

“Roger that.” The lead soldier said just before they landed and exited the stealth helicopter. Putting his mission of escape aside he brought the rifle butt to his shoulder; he still had a mission to accomplish and time to bide. They went into the building after the two guards verified their meeting with the local A.I.M leader, splitting off from X-23, P-1 was lead with the rest of the team to a meeting room, at a long steel table sat an overweight, balding man in a floating chair.

“So you are looking to purchase some equipment from us?” The Leader said staring at the Hydra imposters. The man that had been chosen to pose as the lead Hydra agent nodded and P-1 pulled a large bag from the ground and tossed it across the table, the A.I.M. leader reached for and opened the case to examine the money.

“It’s all here. As always we enjoy doing business with Madam Viper and her associates.” The lead A.I.M. agent said before nodding to the man on his left who produced a small case and slid it down the table toward the undercover mercenaries.  
The lead agent nodded and raised his assault rifle, as did the rest of the soldiers with him and opened fire, killing every A.I.M. operative before them in a barrage of automatic weapons fire. P-1 left the team to head to cover the exit route before he went to locate the data center. He rounded the corner of a hall the same time as a pair of scientists only for him to put a bullet in their heads before they even knew what had happened, his suppresor making no sound of the gunshots. He rounded the net corner and saw that it was full of armed men running down the tunnel to his position, the base having learned what was happening now. He went back around the corner he came from as they opened fire and pulled out a grenade before he tossed it around the corner.

The grenade went off and a bright white light came from behind the corner, turning around he took aim and opened fire steadily moving forward as he gunned down the enemy troops that survived the explosion, he knew his clip was about to run dry and reloaded a new magazine in a fluid movement from years of practice. He reached the end of the hall and saw a sign telling him the data center was to his right and followed it, tossing a pair of grenades behind him as he heard the footsteps of more soldiers heading to him. He made it to a pair of double steel doors with a security card checker and a pair of guards watching the other side of the doors with weapons drawn.

“Fucking Hydra…. Should have never made a deal with those cult freaks.” He heard one of the guards mutter as they held their positions.

“Well, you should have told that to the leader.” The other replied with a scoff before P-1 paused and activated a disguise on his belt to make him appear like an A.I.M soldier, he turned and fired down the empty hallway.

“They’re coming!” he shouted, firing another shot to accentuate his words in the air the two men ran up to him and fell in line next to him.

“How many?” the one to his left asked. Instead of replying P-1 turned his gun and fired at the man’s midsection punching a trio of holes through his stomach, while simultaneously grabbing his knife and stabbing the soldier to his right through the throat and ripping it out to turn his head into a pez dispenser. He took a security card from one of them and opened the door they had been guarding. The room contained a series of lab stations and desks with a group of scientists huddled up in a corner.

“Please don’t shoot! We aren’t armed!” One of the white coat wearing scientists shouted with them all raising hands up in surrender.

“Where are the data drives?” He said with detachment as he made sure his rifle was loaded by checking the magazine.

“In the back, by the water cooler!” P-1 looked up and saw the large device in the wall and assumed that was it.

“Thank you.” He said before he abruptly leveled his rifle and opened fire gunning all but one of the scientists down. The slave soldier slung his weapon to his back as he approached the survivor who was too scared to move and simply began to get on his knees.

“Show it to me.” The survivor jumped and ran over his dead colleagues to open a glass case exposing the servers to P-1.

“Copy all the data into the thumb drives,” P-1 instructed handing the scientist a handful of the little devices. The terrified scientist nodded quickly and went to work downloading all the data he could to the drives handing them back to P-1 one at a time. The alarms sounded, and P-1 let out a snort knowing they had to leave soon, or the operation would fail.

“Hurry up.” The scientist jumped and nervously handed him the last of the drives. P-1 put them away in an armored pouch on his belt and turned to the scientist.

“Thank you.” He said, before he drew his sidearm and shot the man right between the eyes. Seconds later the door behind him to the outside hall burst open, P-1 didn’t turn his head as he unslung his AUG assault rifle with his free hand and fired the rest of the magazine at whoever opened the door. He teleported to the doors and saw there laid a heap of bodies in yellow bodysuits, weapons strewn about the floor from the dead. He looked down at his watch and saw there were three minutes left to finish the mission and get out, more than enough time. Holstering his sidearm, he moved to reload his weapon and headed out the door.  
He paused for a split second as he heard a knife cutting through the air and leaned back just as a large throwing knife embedding itself in the steel door frame where his neck had been. He jumped back as he heard more knives coming at him and saw them puncture the space he stood in, a tall, pale-skinned man with short blond hair stood before him in the doorway.

P-1 aimed with his rifle only for the blond man to throw a small cylindrical like projectile right down the barrel of his gun, he dropped the primary weapon and pulled out his pistol firing off a shot. The man rolled forward ducking under the bullet and rising up with a knife in hand slicing upward and cutting the barrel of his pistol off before he could fire another shot. P-1 teleported back to the outside of the hallway and drew his combat knife.

“I liked those guns.” His voice held a tone of anger causing the blond man to smile at him merely.

“Oh my, a teleporter, this should be interesting!” P-1 appeared behind him just as he finished speaking; knife raised to stab his spine. The man spun around, blocking his knife and raising another to jab at P-1, the knife carving into his chest as he teleported back to the edge of the room. A single hand is resting over his wound as it bled heavily on the floor.

“Oh did that hurt? I’m sorry, come here and let me make it all better!” The blond man said with a manic grin. P-1 looked at his bloody hand before turning his eyes back to the knife wielding man and ran at him, his knife ready to cut the other man down, just as he was face to face with his attacker he teleported behind him and slashed at his back. The man whirled around and held something in front of P-1. The assassin saw the grenade with the pin removed and looked up to see now the dead eyes of his attacker, the man wasn’t alive, most likely a cyborg made by A.I.M. being controlled by someone far away, it tilted its head in confusion as it saw him let out a small smirk just before the grenade went off shredding their bodies with fiery shrapnel. 

XXX

X-23 was running through a hallway when she felt the building shake as an explosion went off above her, the ceiling caved in front of her and two bodies fell nearly on top of her if she hadn’t backflipped away. One of the bodies rose up, his chest torn to ribbons with black combat clothing mixing with blood and torn flesh. “Ow.” He said as he took a step forward and slumped against a wall. 

“X-23 let's go; I have the data.” His voice was similar to that of her teammate, P-1. But his face was covered in blood and half of it was missing, exposing half of his skull and muscle tissue to the air. She nodded, and they ran down the hallway as P-1’s skin was slowly knitting itself back together, the two assassins ran outside, a guard turned a corner and aimed a gun at them but before he could fire P-1 was in front of X-23 and swept the guard’s feet out from under him, jammed the gun barrel at his throat and pushed it down hard. The guard mistakenly moved both hands to try and pry the gun loose from his throat so he could breathe and P-1 pulled the trigger, putting four bullets in his neck and face. They turned as the helicopter lowered to them and heard numerous footsteps of armed troops heading their way.

“This is P-1, we are ready for extraction.” He said into X-23’s earpiece as he saw X-23 take a submachine gun, take aim and fire down the hallway, suppressing the A.I.M. guards. The Helicopter lowered to the ground as the rear door opened. P-1 felt his face and body had nearly finished growing the skin and muscle back though his eye had yet to return.

“Reloading,” X-23 called out, P-1 took his remaining sidearm and started shooting at any A.I.M. operative that came out the doors. “The helicopter is not landing.” He turned to see X-23 was telling the truth; he looked up at the still hovering chopper to see Zander grinning at the two of them on the ground. P-1 wouldn’t teleport onto the helicopter as it was mobile and there was a chance he would land himself and X-23 into the propellers, not a compelling idea.

“Get to the parking lot and find us a car. I’ll keep them busy!” He said as he resumed laying down suppressive fire at the entrance to the A.I.M. base. X-23 nodded and dashed to the parking lot in front of the building,  
The magazine for the gun he found ran dry, and he tossed the gun away with a shout of anger. Bullets sang past his ear, making the living weapn duck down and hide behind a nearby car while X-23 struggled to drive the car she had hot-wired given her small size.  
She hit the brakes, and he ran over to her taking her spot in the driver seat with bullets chasing the ground he was running on and hitting the car door as P-1 dove in, the car sped off as he took the wheel and put the gas pedal to the floor.

“We are clear, they have stopped following us.” X-23 said as she looked out the back of the car. P-1 snarled as he pulled out onto an overpass and headed to a highway.

“Doctor Harris left us to die. X-23, do you want to kill him?”

“That is not my mission.”

“The mission has changed, Zander left us to die, so I think we can return to favor to him.”

“Why have you not teleported us back to base, it would not be impossible for you.” X-23 said as she got back in her seat and fastened her seatbelt. After driving for a few hours P-1 pulled into a rest stop parking lot and smirked, something that made X-23 look at him confused.

“Do you like Doctor Kinney?” X-23 turned to him and hesitated before answering.

“She is kind to me. Yes, I like her.”

“Do you want her to live? Because if Zander makes it back and we are both reported as dead, he will do worse than just kill her. Do you want him to do that?” P-1 asked, and he saw emotion as tiny as it was starting to show in X-23’s eyes.

“No… I do not.”

“Good then let’s head back. You take care of Doctor Kinney; I will handle Zander.”

“Thank you.” P-1 turned to look at her, surprised at the gratitude she showed him for helping her save her mother. He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, and the two of them suddenly teleported from the car into The Facility near Doctor Kinney’s room.

“I’ll go deal with Zander. Tell Doctor Kinney that she is to meet me at the Director’s office, with anyone she can trust.”

X-23 nodded and went into the room while P-1 appeared in the office of Director Sutter who rose out of his chair at P-1’s sudden arrival.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Martin said, knocking his chair back as he gaped at P-1 walking in his still shredded and bloody clothing.

“Who told you that? Zander? Did he forget to mention the part where he left us to die at the A.I.M. facility?” Martin closed his mouth and snorted as he took in the information.

“He certainly did forget that. The helicopter is due to return any minute.” Martin said striding past him to get back to his desk.

“I want unit forty-seven to report to the landing pads and detain Zander Rice; he is to be disarmed with excessive force,” Martin said into the intercom his voice being carried over to the P.A. system and walked to the door of his office to leave, no doubt to confront the rogue doctor himself. Only to stop as P-1 appeared in front of him, hand pressed on his chest and holding him back.

“You know Martin, I’ve been waiting for a day like this for my entire life, and I want you to know that everything I am about to do,” P-1 spoke, the hand moving to the director’s shoulder and shoved him to the ground. “Isn’t just because I want to escape, I’m doing it because I hate you.”  
Martin stared at him, an expression of shock turning quickly to annoyance as he pulled out a small device and started pushing buttons on it causing P-1 to smile at him like a child trying to play with a broken toy.

“Those little shock devices and mental inhibitors keeping me complacent? They don’t work any more courtesy of a grenade that went off in my face. I actually should thank you for giving me this healing factor; I wasn’t sure it would work!” P-1 said before he reached down and grabbed Martin by the neck with both hands and lifted him completely up off the floor, Martin being far too weak to stop him was only able to squeeze and punch the man holding him above the floor to no avail. The mutant soldier took a moment to watch Martin’s expression of terror before P-1 crushed his larynx then pulled out a knife from his leg holster.

“This is for Tanaka-sensei.” He whispered as he kneeled down toward the panicking director. Twenty minutes later P-1 dragged Martin’s bleeding and mutilated body behind his desk and grabbed a pen out of his breast pocket. He walked to the doors of his office, opening the doors and walking out he saw the two guards on both sides of the door tense up and stand at attention thinking their boss was about to walk out of the room.

P-1 stabbed one of them in the side of his neck with the pen and grabbed the other by the throat and jabbed him in the side, following up by throwing him forward by his collar and flipping him on his back, P-1 put his foot on his throat and caved his windpipe in before he could call for help. Carrying the bodies into Martin’s office, he stripped them of their weapons and hid both corpses behind the large oak desk Martin had put in the room. A short while after he disposed of the bodies, X-23, Doctor Kinney, and a man P-1 recognized as Kevin entered Martin’s office. 

“What’s the plan?” Doctor Kinney asked as she noticed the lack of guards around the office, not bothering to ask P-1 what he did with them or Martin.

“We get out, sooner is better since eventually someone will find out what happened here and sound the alarm, I would rather we not be here for when that happens,” Kevin said as he pulled out a sidearm from his coat.

“I agree. I called a friend of mine to get us out of here, but his chopper is still five to ten minutes out.” Sarah said as she held X-23 close to her.

“Laura we can finally take you out of here.” She softly whispered into her daughter’s ear.

“Kevin, you take Doctor Kinney with you and try to get to the extraction point, X-23-”

“Her name is Laura.” Sarah interrupted. P-1 ignored her remark and continued speaking. 

“And I will distract the guards long enough to keep you free to get out of the base.”

“What about Kimura? She is still on base, if Laura runs into her she won’t be able to get past her.” Kevin said as he glanced at the door ready for the guards to come at them despite P-1 having dealt with Martin and his two men quietly enough to escape notice.

“if anyone of you run into her, tell me, and I’ll come help unless I run into her first,” P-1 said as he picked up the remote Martin tried to use on him. P-1 grabbed the two assault rifles the guards had on them and tossed them to Sarah and Kevin.

“I will go and take care of the security cameras; you three get ready and find us a vehicle to get to the extraction point,” P-1 said as he teleported away. Laura walked out of the room leaving Kevin and Sarah sat in the Director’s office, Kevin checked his weapon and flicked the safety off his and Sarah’s rifles before they followed her.

XXX

P-1 walked into the prep room near the landing pad he heard the helicopter Zander was in landing on the helipad and started arming himself.

“P-1, are you being sent out on another mission?” A sickly sweet voice called out behind him. He hooked a pair of grenades to a chest harness he had just strapped on and turned to see Kimura standing in front of him.

“Yes, house cleaning.” He replied in monotone before he grabbed a light machine gun and attached a one hundred round boxmagazine to it.

“Funny, I usually go out for those.” She said, snorting at him.

“Yeah, it is funny isn’t it?” She narrowed her eyes as he pulled out the small remote he took from Martin and pushed a button on it. A cloud of a thick gas suddenly flooded down from the ventilation shaft above them. 

“You fucking traitor!” Kimura snarled as she pulled out a handgun and covered her face with her other hand and aimed at P-1, firing off a shot as P-1 ducked down, the bullet sailing over his head. The assassin said nothing as he punched Kimura in the face sending her to the floor.

“Taste good?” P-1 asked as he saw she spat out blood. He kicked her in the stomach making her curl up and slide across the floor into the wall by the door.

“Must be horrible not having that super skin to guard you now doesn’t it? Thank Martin for making this little fail-safe for your power.” P-1 gloated before Kimura kicked his feet out from under him and straddled his chest, pulling out a knife from behind her back and raising it to stab his chest.

“Fuck off, you little shit,” Kimura snarled before she tried to stab him in the face. The shorter man grabbed her wrists and turned the blade to instead pierce his shoulder, before using both hands to grab her head and smashed his forehead against her face before she could stab again, causing blood to streak down her face and onto her bodysuit from her now broken nose.

“Argh! Motherfucker!” She swore after she rolled away and reset her nose. P-1 teleported away to the wall of weapons and pulled out a silenced pistol from the gun rack near him and proceeded to shoot Kimura in both legs with one hand while the other pulled the pin out of a grenade on his chest harness. P-1 turned around and walked out the door to the landing pad stepping over Kimura who was gingerly holding her legs, before tossing the grenade back into the room just as the door slid closed.

The unit Martin had called was escorting Zander down the walkway to the prep room, freezing up as the room exploded and fire shot out the small window on the door.  
P-1 was suddenly in the middle of the group, slicing a soldier’s throat open with Kimura’s knife and using his body as a shield to gun down four other soldiers with the dying man’s rifle. As it ran out of ammunition P-1 shoved the body onto Zander knocking him over and teleported behind three guards that opened fire at the area he was in, he kicked one in the side of the head and grabbed the other two and bashed their skulls together making them vibrate from the collision. He backflipped as their bodies were shredded by gunfire from the seven remaining guards as alarms sounded throughout the base, either from the C-4 he placed in the security room or from X-23’s slaughter.

He rolled forward under bursts of gunfire, pulling out a large dagger and rose up and sliced a guard’s throat open before he hurled Kimura’s knife into another guard’s chest, he teleported behind two guards and kicked one in the back sending him to the ground. He pulled Kimura's knife out of the dying man's chest toto stab it into the other soldier’s neck, the blade poking out the other side, grabbing dead soldier’s rifle he put a burst into the downed soldier’s back and had it go on full auto spraying at any soldier that wasn’t on the floor. The magazine went dry, and he let go of the dead soldier.  
The floor was filled with corpses and bullet casings, all was silent, but the blaring alarms. He turned to Zander and saw he was trying to shove a pair of dead bodies off of him.

“Stay away from me!” He screamed as he saw P-1 approaching him.

“Be quiet.” P-1 said as he drew a handgun and shot Zander between the eyes, then unloaded the rest of the magazine into his face. Tossing the gun away, he teleported to a pair of sliding metal doors. He saw the contents of this room on the security cameras and didn’t want to bother telling Laura or Doctor Kinney and cause them any more difficulties. Walking in he saw a scientist staring into one of a series of large glass orbs hanging from the wall, various cords and tubes hooked to them.

“Aw, it moved.” The scientist said fully wrapped up in staring at the orb containing a small unborn child in it. He grabbed the scientist's head, and before he even knew what happened snapped his neck making his head turn sideways before he set a large series of explosive charges on each of the orbs.  
Sarah almost running into him as he walked out of the room, tears on her cheeks and P-1 saw that Kevin wasn’t with her, he could assume what happened to him and turned to face the older doctor.

“Laura has set enough C-4 to turn this place to a small crater; Kevin’s friend should be outside by now so let’s get going!” Sarah shouted as she took charge of the three of them. She ran down the hall, P-1 slowing down to let older woman keep pace. P-1 didn’t bother bringing up the fact that the doctor was betraying her arrangement with Fury by destroying the base.

They reached the outside forest, and he saw the helicopter starting to land. 

“Where is Laura…” he heard Sarah whisper, turning around he saw Laura had just arrived. Carrying a large duffel bag and ran over to them. Pausing as she sniffed the air.

“What is she doing?” P-1 asked as her eyes shifted to a blood red. She unsheathed her claws and dashed at them.

“The trigger scent! Kimura must have put it on me as she bumped past me in the hallway to my room.” P-1 got in front of her and ducked under a cross cut and kicked Laura away.

“Get rid of the lab coat and get on the helicopter! Now!” He stated as he sidestepped a foot claw lunging at him, he grabbed the leg and threw Laura across the snow headfirst into a tree. She was only down for a few seconds before charging at Sarah again, who had finally taken her coat off and was trying to rub snow and leaves on herself to change her scent as she made her way to the helicopter. P-1 appeared between Laura and her prey to block a kick and moved to shove her away only for the Wolverine clone to do a backflip as she moved forward, slicing his face open with the blades in her right hand as she went up. Blood stained the white snow, and he put a hand over his eye as the claws on her hand that cut him had gouged his face all the way from his lower jaw to just above his eyebrow. He paused as he felt his healing factor wasn’t working and frowned as he realized he it must have been neutralized when he used the fail-safe control on Kimura, whatever he used on her neutralized the healing factor he had as well. Laura stopped as she moved past him and reached Sarah’s lab coat and ran to the doctor as she got on the helicopter, suddenly she froze up and looked around as if confused.

Doctor Kinney had managed to cover up the trigger scent with a can of deodorant the pilot gave her. P-1 let out a breath and tore a piece of his uniform to bandage his face before he teleported into the cabin of the helicopter right as it took up into the air again. Doctor Kinney began wrapping proper bandages around his head for the two gashes on his face as Laura stared at the two of them from the other side of the cabin. A massive explosion went off below them, Laura and Sarah looked down to see the Facility had been utterly destroyed in the explosion from the charges Laura had set up.  
They were free, if only for a short while. P-1 thought as he sat in the cabin watching the building that had caused the three of them so much suffering burn.

“What about your deal with Fury?” He asked as he turned his still good eye to Sarah.

“They were making more clones of Laura; I didn’t want to risk them falling into anyone’s hands. So, fuck the deal, S.H.I.E.L.D. can take what’s left.” Sarah said as she held her daughter close. While P-1 looked away, feeling a coldness that wasn’t the weather creep into him as he let his eyes close in rest.

**Author's Note:**

> And I hope you enjoy the story. P-1 is an original character I have created for the sake of this story; he is going to be inspired heavily by the characters Joe Ledger, and Sterling Archer, I was going to make him completely random, but after reading the whole Hand plot against Wolverine with his bastard children, I thought, Shit, why did no one else snatch up one of his lay and leave kids before the Evil Death Ninjas do. 
> 
> I won’t apologize for the time jumps, I didn’t wanna write his entire life story, some may wanna read it. But I have SOOOOO much more in the Marvel comic verse to play with I don’t need it too much. I added Character death, but let's be real, Dying in Marvel is like getting the cold, everyone gets over it. 
> 
> There's just too much to add as Tags so I'll add the bare-bones character wise or you'd spend minutes reading them lol.


End file.
